Because we are Broken
by falling into heaven
Summary: When you take one out, you take us all out. When Jess is hurt, what will happen to the team? FA, DL possible MS.
1. Prologue

**Hey. For those of you that noticed, I changed my penname from tivaloveforever.**

**So please keep an eye out for my stories under the name falling into heaven :)**

**Disclaimer: Ain't gonna happen. Not typing it, ok?**

**PLEASE review!!**

* * *

The men were clearly drunk.

Not about-to-fall-over-pissed-outta-my-head drunk, but tipsy, to say the least.

"Dude, and I was like, ya gotta get _outta _there!"

"Dude, you're a jackass, y'know that?"

They stumbled round the corner, laughing hysterically, but stopped abruptly.

A young woman was sprawled on the ground, bloody and unconscious.

"Holy crap! Man, we gotta go!"

But the first guy stopped. "We can't just leave her to die…"

He rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a posh looking business card. _Stella Bonasera, NYPD Crime Lab _was printed on in a fancy-looking script. The phone number had been underlined.

He dialed quickly, thumbs fumbling. "Uh… hello? Is this Stella Bonasera?"  
"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Uh… some girl's been beaten up pretty bad-"

"Then call the cops."

"Your buisness card was in her bag."

Stella paused. "Call an ambulance and I'll meet you at the hospital. Stay with her, alright?"

He nodded shakily, forgetting she couldn't see. Hanging up, he turned to his friend. "Call the medics – we gotta stay with her 'till this Stella woman shows up at the hospital."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Do I look like a freaking paramedic?" He growled, holding the girl's head still.

But inside, he was doubtful.

* * *

Stella rushed into the ED, panicked. It could be Lindsay.

If Lindsay had been hurt, she'd most likely lose the baby.

"Hi, I'm Stella Bonasera, I'm with the New York Crime Lab." She told the receptionist quickly. "A woman was brought in here with severe injuries… I was told to meet the boys who accompanied her here?"

The woman pointed to two frightened looking young men, both covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"We were on our way home, and we saw this woman on the ground… she didn't look good. Found your number, and you know the rest."

"Any ID?"

"No ma'am."

"Was she… was she pregnant?"

"Don't think so. Looked damn good if she was." He blushed. "Wait… I meant-"

Stella grinned with relief. "S'alright, I know what you meant. If I can get your names and contact numbers, you can go home."

She noted them down, and headed to the glass room.

But when she saw the woman's face, she stopped dead.

Although Angell's face was covered in scars and blood, her identity was unmistakeable.

Stella had never seen the tough NYPD detective look so fragile, laid still in the white hospital bed that seemed to swamp her.

"Shit," She said, pulling out her phone. "Flack? Yeah, we have a problem…"

* * *

**ooh-er. Don't panic, but I wont update that oftern. I hate updating, ok? I really am sorry. However, lots of reviews make it a whole lot easier and quicker...**

**Anna**


	2. The truth hurts

**

* * *

**

Ok, sorry about the wait. Been working hard, y'know!

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I love you!**

**Quick warning; this chapter contains things unsuitable for younger readers. Mentions of rape. Not bad, but a little. Skip ahead if you don't want to read the first section. Summary at the end :)**

**Anna.**

**Disclaimer: I plead the fifth.**

Flack pressed his head against the cool glass of Jess' hotel room.

"We gotta get these guys, Stell." He whispered. "They messed with the _wrong _girl this time."

"We will," she reassured him. "We'll get them. For Angell."

"Jess." He told her. "Her name is Jess."

Stella nodded, patting his shoulder briefly before pulling out her phone and moving away. "Mac, hi. Yes, I'll get down there now. Uh-huh. Yeah, get Lindsay to the hospital – she's gonna need to do a rape kit. Yeah. Well, I don't think he's gonna be okay if she has. Alright."

Flack knew what Stella was worried about. He knew that if Jess had been raped, he wouldn't be held mentally fit for trial, if he did find those sonofabitches that hurt her like this.

She was his partner. As far as he was concerned, the best thing he cdould do for her was break her attackers' legs, one at a time.

Ten minutes later, Stella had gone and a heavily pregnant Lindsay was in her place. "Hey," She greeted him with a careful hug. Flack felt her bump press into his stomach, and it made him sad.

"Hey Linds. You okay?"

"I'm the one that's supposed to be asking you that."

He half smiled. "I'm not the one that's seven months pregnant though..."

"Well, I'd be very worried if you were." She paused. "Flack, I'm going to have to-"

"I know, I know." Don said tiredly. "Standard procedure in female attack victims. But please, Linds – tell me the results. Even if I'm not gonna want to hear them."

"You got it, Flack."

Lindsay pushed open the door to the room and quickly lowered the blinds with one last apologetic look at her friend. It would cut him up not being able to physically see her and know she was safe, but she also knew he understood how necessary this test was.

"Hey, Jess." She said softly, pulling out the rape kit. "It's me, Lindsay. Or Montana, depending on how much time you've been spending with Flack. Probably Montana then."

She sat herself at the foot of Jess' bed and moved her friend into the position. "I'm so sorry about this – I know how private you are and you're probably going to want to hit me for this, but I gotta do it, okay? I'll try be quick. And careful."

Lindsay began the procedure she hated more than anything in the world. "Flack's outside, you know. Won't leave. Been here for an hour, and won't go home at all. He pulled a double today, so he's knackered but he ain't going anywhere. Danny tried to get him to just sleep on the hospital couch, but he doesn't want to go anywhere, in case you wake up. This is the awful party, okay? It'll be over soon, I promise."

Flack was stood by the door as Lindsay came out of the room. "Well?"

"Flack, I gotta speak to the nurses, okay?"

He frowned. "Montana..."

"Flack, I just gotta speak to the nurse, alright? Make sure they sort Angell out okay. Then I'll give you the full results of the test. I promise." Her face grew softer. "She'll be okay, Don. I know she will."

Don nodded numbly, wondering what could be so bad that Lindsay couldn't tell him.

A few minutes later, Lindsay returned, her face apprehensive. "Um, okay. You gotta hear me all the way through, alright?"

"Okay, okay."

"Well, the test came back positive for sexual activity in the last four hours, which could mean that-" She stopped, seeing Flack's face.

He had turned ashen and slumped against the wall. "She... she was..."

"Flack, before you go all comatose on me, you need to understand – she could have just had sex at some point before the attack. She wasn't necessarily raped. "

It was no use – Flack was already staring blankly ahead, stunned by the fact that his squad partner had been violated in this way.

"Flack!" She hissed. "_Flack! _Hey, in case you forgot, I'm pregnant, and this really isn't helping my blood pressure. If Danny finds out, he _might _just kill ya." She told him sternly.

"Hmm?" He glanced up, clearly distracted. "Oh, yeah. Um, sorry, Linds, it's just that ... I, uh-"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled sympathetically. If anyone else had done this it would have seemed completely patronising, but Flacvk knew that Lindsay was just trying to be kind.

He really appreciated it.

"Uh, LInds ... I'm gonna have to get in touch with Jess' family. Could you ask someone to find me the numbers for her brothers and father?"

"Sure," she nodded.

He stood up and hugged her, careful not to squeeze her swollen stomach.

"It'll be ok, Don. I know it will."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. If he didn't say what he thought – what he feared – then maybe Jess would be okay. Maybe she would wake up. Maybe _he _would wake up and this would all be a bad dream.

Maybe.

* * *

"Alright!" Mac called to the various CSI's and police officers milling around the scene. "We need to canvas the area for witnesses and possible suspects. Remember, the attacker would have been large, and powerful, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to attack Detective Angell. So, I want interviews and witness statements by one am, clear?"

The replies came back thick and fast. Angell was one of their own, and a much-loved cop. Everyone was outraged by the attack, so everyone was keen to help out.

Mac turned to his CSI's. "Stella, I want you to bag and tag. Hawkes, get the blood samples. If we're lucky, Jess'll have got a hit in and we'll get the attacker's DNA. Danny, photograph."

The three detectives nodded, and got straight on with it.

"I can't believe this happened to Angell." Danny said in disbelief, shaking his head."I mean, she's one of the toughest cops on the force. I wouldn't have thought anyone'd have been _stupid _enough to try attack her. If Flack gets hold of him, he'll kill the guy."

Stella paused. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing..."

Mac glanced up, shocked. "Stella! Did I just hear that?"

"No Mac." She replied, not looking away from Danny, who had a strange look on his face.

"Well, the best way we can help Detective Angell now is to gather as much evidence as we can, and nail this guy to the wall, okay?"

The CSIs nodded glumly.

"You got it, Mac." Hawkes said half heartedly.

They got to work in silence. Working a scene wasn't as interesting when it was one of their own. One thing was for sure, someone was going to pay.

* * *

**Summary: Jess may have been raped, but it might have just been sex.**

**Ok, so I'll work on the next chappy.**

**Review!!**

**Anna.**

* * *


	3. Pictures are worth a thousand words

**Sorry! I know it's been a while, but here's an update! Thanks for the positive feedback guys. I love youuu!**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: Uh... no.**

* * *

Danny's phone beeped loudly, signalling an incoming call.

"Messer."

_"Hey, it's me."_

"Hey Linds, how's it going?"

_"Rape kit came back positive for sexual activity, don't know if it was consensual or not."_

"Shit." He cursed. "You told Flack?"

_"Yeah, he went all comatose."_

"I don't blame him."

_"I don't think he heard me say it might not be rape."_

"Well, I'll get to her apartment, see if we can find any sign of a boyfriend."

_"'Kay. I'll start running DNA at the lab, then I'll get Adam on it and get back to the hospital. I don't want Flack left on his own."_

_***_

"Sure. I'll call you later." He hung up and beckoned Mac over. "Hey, Mac!"

The older Detective hurried over. "Was that Lindsay?"

"Yeah, rape kit positive for activity. Me an' the doc'll get down to her place and see if we can find any sign of a boyfriend."

Mac nodded quickly. "Be fast. We need to nail this guy before and off-duty gets hold of him and makes him real sorry."

Danny grimaced, before adding "Just hope it ain't me" under his breath. Although Angell was Flack's best friend, Danny was close to her as well, and he got on well with her. She had to be okay.

* * *

Angell's apartment was pretty much what Danny and Hawkes expected.

Beige walls were hidden by large wooden bookcases stocked with CD's, books and dozens of photo frames. Danny headed over to one and picked it up. Angell was surrounded by four men, all fairly similar looking except for one with a shock of blonde hair, all five of them grinning manically at the camera. He was surprised by the sheer size of the men he presumed to be her brothers. He remembered her mention one was a cop and one a security guard, but from the buzzcut and tree-trunk-like biceps, one had to be a Marine.

"Alright, I'll check the living room, you do the bedroom." Hawkes instructed quickly. "Angell'd kick my ass if I went rifling through her drawers."

"And she won't me?" Danny retorted.

"Well, you'll deal. Me, I'm delicate."

This cracked him up. "You? Delicate?"

"Just because I'm black doesn't mean I'm up for the heavyweight title, Rhode Island boy!"

They chuckled, but stopped when they realised why they were doing the task at hand.

"Right, well just be careful, okay? You know Angell ain't gonna be pleased at a load of mess to clean up when she gets out of hospital."

Hawkes started pulling drawers open, looking for...

He had no idea what he was looking for.

A love letter? No, Angell was too straight talking for that.

A phone number? A girl that looked like Angell did was gonna end up with four numbers everytime she went out.

A photo? So what? Angell had more guy friends than girl friends.

He sighed. It was hopeless. Danny would have known that, but done it anyway. Because even the samllest chance of a lead was better than no lead at all.

***

Danny did know this.

He knew it well.

But searching Angell's place was better than sitting around or working a crime scene that half the CSI's in the damn city were already going over with a fine toothcomb.

Angell sure liked her pictures, he thought with a grin.

There were just as many crowded on her dresser and bookshelf in her bedroom as the living area. This time, they were of her with colleagues and friends. He noticed one he vaguely remembered being taken when they were all out of their heads at a Christmas party, with Angell's arm wrapped round his neck, the other hand waving a peace sign. Danny was making a similar salute, with his hand the other way round.

Another to the right of the previous one was a photo of the CSI team, with Don and Angell. Angell was wearing a royal blue dress that finished above the knee and was made from a chiffon material. It dipped low at the front, and Don was smiling warmly at her.

This lead him to yet another picture. Flack had an arm looped lazily round her waist and she leaned in to him, their faces relaxed as Martinez and Grahame smirked at the camera next to them.

Shaking his head, Danny continued his search. He felt guilty as he opened her drawers. Neat piles of t-shirts, cardigans and camis that he'd never seen her wear sat in the pine drawers, smelling faintly of Angell's musky scent - chanel no 5 according to the bottle sat on top of the unit.

He felt even worse as he opened her underwear drawer. Lacy and silky pants and bras glared up at him, and he could almost feel the pain she would inflict on him if she caught him doing what he was doing now. But something caught his eye. Another picture of her and Don.

But this one wasn't like the other one.

Don had both arms wrapped round her from the back, and Angell was flusjed with pleasure as she leaned back into his embrace. There was such love in their faces, Danny instantly felt bad for not seeing it before.

Besides, what woman keeps a picture of her and a guy in her underwear drawer if she wasn't dating him?

Suddenly, Danny felt his heart sink. Flack... This wasn't just his partner lying beaten and broken in a hospital bed.

It was his girlfriend.

"Doc! I got something, I think!"

Hawkes sprinted through and gasped when he saw the photo clutched Danny's shaking hands. "Call Montana, and she can ask him."

Danny dialed at lightening speed, his head spinning with worry and relief. Flack was her boyfriend - if she had been with him, then maybe Lindsay could match the DNA to the one she got from Angell, and that would be one less crime committed against her.

A small mercy.

"Hey, Linds. You at the hospital?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I need to speak to Flack."

_"Hey, Messer."_ His friend sounded exhausted. Danny wasn't surprised. It was what - four hours since he got the call, and she'd already been in hospital ten, meybe fiftenn minutes. He figured Flack wasn't going to sleep until Angell woke up, at least.

"Are you dating Angell?"

_"Is it relevant?"_

"Very."

_"Yeah, I am."_

"Was she with you, just before she was attacked?"

_"Yeah, Messer, she was. I know, alright? I know I shouldn't have let her walk home on her own. I told her to stay, I told her, but she wouldn't listen! It's might fault, Danny."_

"No, it isn't, Flack. Jess is stubborn. She'd have done it anyway, you know it. Flack, I'm sorry, I gotta ask - did you have sex with her?"

_"Yeah, but-"_

"Put Lindsay on, now."

_"Hey."_

"Linds, take Flack's DNA and match it to your sample. Flack and Angell are dating."

_"Brilliant. Well, not brilliant, but-"_

"I know. Ok, ell I'm gonna get back to the scene and start helping out there. Take care, and let me know when you want t switch, ai'ight? You gotta rest at some point."

She sighed. "_Well I don't think I can sleep, Danny. It's okay though - I got Flack here and he'll make sure I'm alright."_

Danny heard Don shout 'I'm on it, Messer!' in the background. "Okay. I'll see you later. I love you."

_"Love you too."_

* * *

Flack turned to Linds. "So, you got an explanation for your husbands bizarre questions?"

"Yeah. As I told you before, we weren't sure that Jess had been raped, or if she just had sex. And if I can match your DNA to the sample I got, then she wasn't raped."

His face eased off slightly. "That's great, Montana. Thank you so much." He paused, and hugged her. "You're gonna be a great mom, Linds, you know that? Danny's lucky to have you, and so's that kid in your belly."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Thanks, Flack. That means a lot."

He turned back to face the room that Jess was in. She has to be okay, Monroe. She has to be."

At that moment, a nurse walked up to them. "Are you here for Detective Angell?"

"Yes," they replied simmoultaeniously.

"Well, she's stable."

"She'll be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. She won't wake up for a bit, but you can go see her if you like."

Lindsay stood back as Don moved towards the room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

* * *

**Hehe, so she's gonna be fine!**

**Reviews are love. Good? Bad? Let me know...**


End file.
